As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are increasingly becoming capable of being charged wirelessly, including inductive and resonant charging methods, as opposed to more traditional charging methods in which an information handling system is charged via a wire or cable coupled to the information handling system. Such wireless charging technologies have inherent tradeoffs with respect to efficiency, delivered power, multi-device charging, and thermal performance. High-power and multi-device transmit charging pads often require relatively large transmit coil areas to deliver the necessary energy for high-power devices and also to enable charging of multiple devices. However, a large transmit coil may reduce efficiency for smaller devices and may also increase electromagnetic interference to the information handling system or other devices external to the transmit charging pad.
In addition, coil size of a receiving information handling system and a user's alignment of the device are not predictable, which often motivates use of a larger charging area. A larger charging area for the transmit charging pad may reduce efficiency in the charging system due to the aspect ratio between the transmit coil and the receive coil.